Cedric Succeeds-Almost
by Pencilia
Summary: Cedric pulls an Amber and steals Sofia's amulet while she's sleeping. BUT, it's not Princess Ivy who shows up-It's all the other Disney princesses! HALF-crack, for punch-lines. A number of Elsa and Anna's fighting moves and lines belong to Sofia2015.


Cedric Succeeds-Almost

I'll get back to writing LoZ fan-fics, soon. In this, Cedric FINALLY succeeds in stealing Sofia's amulet, but, of course, his plan, which was originally Amber's plan, backfires. But not with Princess Ivy. You'll see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after Princess Ivy's departure, everyone climbed into bed for a long-sought rest. All except Cedric. He climbed to his tower and decided to use magic to recover his memories. His crow, Wormwood, greeted him with a caw.

"Hello, Wormy." Cedric said. He leaned to his left, then nearly fell over. He caught a table that allowed him to catch himself. "I feel a litte woozy." He sat in a chair.

Wormwood swooped down to help his master and friend. He gripped in his claws one of the sorcerer's many spellbooks, then left it sitting on the table his master was sitting at, and then set himself down on the right side of the table. Cedric thanked Wormwood by lovingly stroking him with one hand, using his other to sift through the spellbook.

"Let's see, let's see...Here! 'Memory return so that'-Oh, Wormy, could you please bring me my wand?"

Wormwood obeyed. Wand in hand, Cedric repeated,"'Memory return so that I can re-learn'!"

Instantly, Cedric recalled the last few days' events.

"Yes...It was a woman named "Princess Ivy" who attacked the castle! SHE erased everyone's memories! She was trying to steal-destroy even-the amulet! The nerve of her and her bugs! Hmm...but you know what this means, Wormy."

The crow nodded it's head knowingly.

"That's right. It confirms my suspicions that the Amulet of Avalor curses a wearer if it steals off of another wearer. That's why most of my plans have involved Sofia handing over the amulet to me. But no matter, I just have to avoid stealing it. Although...Princess Amber...She succeeded where I have failed! All she did was wait until Princess Sofia was asleep, and took it. The simplicity of her plan is perfect. Wormy. I-I think. I will try it."

Wormwood stepped his tiny legs back in surprise.

"Oh, don't worry. I have an even greater plan than Amber's. I will cast a spell just as the amulet curses me, so Princesess Ivy will leave! It's ingenious!"

Cedric skimmed through his spellbook until he came to the 239th page. "Hmm... 'Summoning an ogre', 'Summoning a horde of goblins', Ah! 'Summoning sorcerers.' You know, I hate to do this with the help of others, but I want to get this amulet so much that I just don't care how, anymore! It says that I have to think of the people I want in mind as I'm casting the spell. Ugh...I'm not going to summon that annoying prankster, and certainly not my parents! I think I'll just let it be random. It says the spell will be random if I don't have anyone in mind. As soon as the enemy is gone, the sorcerers will be gone, too. Alright! I'll do it!"

With that, Cedric got up from his desk and began polishing his family wand. He had to make sure it was clean, or else it would not cast the spell correctly. He turned towards the door to leave, but Wormwood landed on his shoulder.

"What? You mean you want to accompany me, this time?"

Wormwood cawed in response.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cedric crept quietly into Sofia's chambers. He was filled with a number of confusing emotions as he looked upon the young girl. A wave of guilt swept over him as he thought of the number of times she had helped him gain respect from others, but a feeling of triumph began to build as he thought of how he would finally be able to take over the kingdom. Without another moment's hesitation, he reached his hands towards the sleeping princess's neck, and stole the amulet.

"At last-!" he cried, forgetting that Sofia was sleeping. Then, in a whisper. "Oh. I-I mean...At last, the Amulet of Avalor is mine!"

The amulet began to glow. Then Cedric recited the spell.

"'Servants of my vocation, join with me so I may defend my station!'"

But the wand polish caused Cedric to fumble, and it landed right in the open palm of the sleeping Sofia. Now, Princess Sofia often had dreams about the princesses who had helped her in her darkest times, as well as those who would in the future. So, with the wand having no mind to read at the end of the spell but a young child's dreams, the wand made them come true.

Instantly, all the princesses appeared before Cedric. First, was Cinderella.

"You're worse than an evil step-sister. A wand isn't going to change anybody's future AGAIN without my watch!"

Second, was Jasmine.

"Now, I married a thief, but he's not anything like you-handsomer, too!"

Third, was Belle.

"A thief really is a monster. Be our guest-to get beaten!"

Fourth, was Ariel(with legs).

"Since I can speak, I'll let my voice be heard. That's waaaay smaller than a trident, but remains the same problem. Get 'em, girls!"

Fifth, was Aurora.

"I don't even know why I couldn't have been poofed here by the fairies, my 'aunts' but whatever!"

Sixth, was Snow White.

"Should we chase him off a cliff, or offer him an apple?"

Seventh, was Mulan.

"I'm not even a princess, but I was in a war and escorted three REAL princesses to be married. Practically. So, I can take you on better than anyone here!"

Eighth, was Rapunzel.

"I spent most of my life in a tower, but I'll never be fooled again-time to put you back in yours!"

Then, came princessess that had yet to help Sophia. Nineth, was Tiana.

"It's time to put a spell on YOU-voodoo style!"

Tenth, was Pocahontas.

"Let's sound the drums of war. We'll paint with the color of your blood."

Eleventh, was Merida.

"It's seems you've chosen the path of evil." She drew her bow. "We'll see where destiny takes you!"

Twelfe, was Elsa.

"Your powers, you could controll. So, for your selfishness, get ready to feel my ice and snow!"

And, Thirtheenth, and finally, was Anna.

"You-I...Uh...You, get ready, 'cause I'm gonna...! ...Ugh, I dunno. I don't have any snappy lines, but...I got summoned here to kick your bum. SO I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!"

Cedric and Wormwood looked upon the thirteen princessess that had just been summoned into the still-sleeping-Sofia's bedroom, which surrounded them in a perfect circle. They were amazed their incessant shouting had failed to wake her. Cedric realized that the amulet had chosen not to curse him since he sent all the OTHER princesses in Princess Ivy's stead. He leaped for his wand, but Sofia's hand would not let go. She began to stir. Cedric wrenched the wand from her and cast a sleeping spell on her. Then Merida let loose an arrow.

Cedric ducked, and the arrow missed. Wormwood took to the ceiling and caught it in his claws. He threw it at Merida, causing Cedric to yell,"Take that, you phony Robinhood impersonator!"

Merida, using her infamous, Robinhood-esque coupe de gra, let loose a second arrow to split the first. With that done, Merida launched another arrow. Cedric ducked, and it nearly hit Pocahontus, who caught it with her bare hands, causing her to say,"It's not a SPINNING arrow, but if you do that again, I'll tell your 'brother bear' mother that it's time for baiting."

It was time for Cedric to get serious. He spoke a lightning spell, attempting to hit Merida, but Elsa stepped in and countered with her ice, causing Snow White to say,"Come down to MY castle, sometime." Cedric countered with fire. Amazingly, Elsa's ice was stronger. Wormwood tried to swoop down and claw at her, but she lifted just one of her hands, and she froze his wings. He fell, and Cedric cried,"WORMY!", catching him. NOW he was mad.

Cedric threw spells around like a madman. He squirted Cinderella and Snow White with water, causing Ariel to say,"You should've squirted ME!" and Cinderella to throw one of her glass slippers at him, he threw Jasmine and Belle into the air, he tangled Aurora and Ariel into Rapunzel's braid, and he repeatedly spoke the "Patoozi/bring-object-into-my-hand" spell to slam Merida, Pocahontus, and Elsa against the wall. His spells missed the last princesses. Mulan drew her father's sword and charged. Tiana pointed with her hand and ghastly shadow spirits flew out to hurt Cedric and his bird. Anna raised her fists and got ready to beat Cedric just like she had done with Prince Hans.

"You messed with the wrong princess, bub!" she said.

"Watch out for his wand!" cried Elsa.

Cedric was about to fling a spell at Anna, but she grabbed his family wand and snapped it in two.

"Oh, now his wand is broken." said Anna.

"First Hans, now Cedric. Boy, I sure miss out on Anna's life, alot!"

With his wand gone, Cedric was easy pickings.

Jasmine stood up and whistled. A magic flying carpet came in through the window. She and Belle hopped on and threw furniture at Cedric from above. Belle also threw a book at him. Aurora whistled and a number of woodlen creatures egan attacking Cedric and his friend, as well. Anna walked up behind Cedric and tripped him. Sometimes, the simplest of solutions is the best way to go, much like Amber and Cedric's plan.

"WAIT!" cried Belle.

The fighting stopped as soon as she said that. Cedric was rolled up in the magic carpet with Wormwood, hanging in the air by the hand of a shadow spirit, an arrow and Mulan's father's sword also pinning him.

"I know what we need to do."

"What?" asked all the other princesses.

"Tell on him!"

Like I said, sometimes, the simplest of solutions is the best way to go.

"Oh, please!" begged Cedric. "Don't tell the king!"

"Then promise us you won't try to steal Sofia's amulet, anymore."

"I promise." Cedric lied.

"I don't believe him." said Rapunzel.

"Fine. I promise NOT to steal it, but I WILL still try to get her to hand it over. The kingdom will be mine!"

The princesses started to fade away.

"We can only protect Sofia and the amulet for so long." said Belle.

Mulan took back her father's sword and Merida took back her arrow. Tiana's shadow spirits released their hold on them. The woodland creatures and the carpet left. Cinderella placed the amulet around Sophia's neck before they all faded away.

Sofia started to wake up. Cedric ran out of the room with Wormwood in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sofia peered into the darkness of her room. She then went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I was just beaten by a horde of princesses! Oh, the shame! And we'll have to go to the wand repair shop tomorrow. Oh, if Father could see me, now! ...Well, Wormy, I guess that makes one more failed plan. What number is it-938?"

The crow squawked.

"Ugh. Really, now? I'm going to sleep. I suggest you get some shut-eye, too."

The End!

A number of Elsa and Anna's fighting moves belong to Sofia2015. Thank you!


End file.
